Who is it?
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Simple, I write a one-shot in one of the HOA character's POV and you tell me who it is. Who ever gets it right, gets a shout-out in the next chapter and gets a clue for the next one. Also includes little one-shots and authors notes!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, didn't see you there! This is a new story I wrote (obviously) about someone in Anubis house liking the one and only Miss Patricia Williamson. There are only 5 people it couldn't be: Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Joy, and Nina. Which means that it could be Mick, Amber, Alfie, Mara, or Jerome. First person to get it right in the comments, gets a one shot dedicated to them. Also, the first person to tell me why it couldn't be Fabian, gets to give me an idea as to the next 'Who is it?'

Have fun!

* * *

This can not be happening. I can't be falling for her. She's taken, for god's sake. With someone she really loves! And she's having his baby! Plus, if he found out that I was liking his girlfriend- I wouldn't live to see graduation.

I sighed to myself. I can't believe this was happening! I can't be liking Patricia Williamson. She's been with Eddie, one of my closest friends, for about 3 years now. And she's pregnant with Eddie's baby girl. Of course she'd never leave him. And if Eddie found out, I would probably die an early death.

I sighed again, getting my history textbook out of my locker and going to class. I sat down at a desk, thinking again. I immediately perked up when Patricia came to class, seeing Eddie no where around her. She sat down next to me.

"Hey Patricia." She smiled.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where's Eddie?" I asked innocently enough.

"He had to visit his dad for something. Said he wouldn't be back until lunch." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, she's been kicking a lot lately." She said, before the teacher came in.

The rest of the period, I kept thinking about Patricia. She was in love with Eddie. Not me. Why would she even like me in that way? I'm an idiot. But then again, so is Eddie. But he matured, I'm still immature. I groaned internally as the bell rang for lunch.

I walked with Patricia to the lunch room in silence, since she was busy texting Joy. When we got there, Eddie was already sitting at a table, smiling and kissing Patricia when he saw her. He gave me a smile, before pulling Patricia to the table. I sat on his other side, trying not to be jealous when I saw Patricia place her hand on his thigh. Nina, who was next to Joy (Who was next to Patricia), glanced at me oddly. I looked down at my food, mac and cheese. Usually, I love mac and cheese, but today, I'm not feeling like eating it.

Maybe I'm not in love with her. Maybe it's just a stupid crush. I thought over and over as I finished the school day and did my homework. It hurt me inside when Eddie and Patricia went upstairs, laughing, probably going to have sex. That's what they usually did. Nina sat next to me.

"What's up with you lately?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, with a cough and looking at my homework.

"Yeah right. I saw the way you were looking at Patricia earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied quickly as she rolled her eyes.

"So what if you like her?" Nina whispered. "It's not like you can do anything about it. Feelings are feelings."

"Yeah, and I don't want to die, because Eddie would kill me if-"

"If what?" Eddie asked as he came back in, grabbing his phone.

"If-If I didn't tell you that I would take over dishes today." I finished. "You know, so you can spend more time with Patricia." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Um, great. Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "Now go!" He gave me another suspicious look, but went upstairs.

"Wow." Nina said. "You really like Patricia."

"Shut up!" I groaned, walking out into the hallway. Then my luck was ruined. Eddie was out there, glaring at me. "I can explain?" Eddie shook his head, taking me into his and Fabian's room.

"You like my pregnant girlfriend?" He whisper-shouted

"Look, I don't know how this happened!" I whisper-shouted back. "It just happened! But I would never do anything, Eddie I swear!" His eyes softened.

"I knew something was up with you." He said, sitting down.

"Look, Patricia would NEVER like me like that. I'm not an idiot. She's in love with you and that's why she's having your child. I'm not an idiot to come in between that. Please believe me?" I said, hesitantly sitting next to him. Eddie nodded.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I like the situation."

"Are you going to tell Patricia?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. She doesn't need to know, as long as you don't act like a love sick puppy." He said, actually kind of coldly.

"I won't." I promised. He nodded and then left to go back to Patricia. I sat there for a few more minutes before going back out to the common room as Trudy called for dinner. Eddie glared at me once more before him and Patricia sat down at their normal spots and I sat on the other side of the table, as far away from them as possible. I took a deep breath. Things were going to be different around here.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Love, Kathryn

x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! 9 reviews in the first chapter? OMA thank you so much! The most requested answer was Jerome and that is not the right answer.

ALFIE was the correct answer- and only three people got it right.

Smiley612 guessed Alfie correctly first, so (and I made my mind up on this after I posted the story) she got an extra hint before the story was posted.

alyssaf17 guessed correctly first that it wasn't Fabian because it said, 'Eddie dragged me to his and Fabian's room.' If it was Fabian, that line would've gone along the lines of 'Eddie pulled me to our room.'

Oh, and Sibuna4evs pointed out something to me. It could've been Mick, because these are just random one-shots. Mick could've been in there, or he couldn't have. Oh well, guess only I will know. (oh, and why were you paranoid? Let me know!)

To the guest who said it wasn't Fabian because he is too smart and reasonable to refer to himself in the 3rd person, that was a great point! Thank you for that!

Cat- Thank you so much! I loved your review!

Spartans12- all good points. :D

Guest that guessed Jerome- Thank you for reviewing!

houseofanubisfan2- nice guess! Oh, and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! HOPE IT WAS A GREAT ONE! :DDD

Please read and review!

This one has to be one of the girls. And if you don't know that- you need serious help.

* * *

Looking down at the little sticks on the counter, I took a deep breath. These sticks hold the fate of my future.

If anyone knew what I was doing, they would have to take a double take. 'Really? I never thought they'd be doing that!' Well, that's where they're wrong. I know he loves me, and I love him, but can we really stay together with a baby? They're needy! We'd never get alone time.

The timer on my phone beeps, telling me the five minutes is up and I flip the 4 sticks over.

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

Oh. My. God.

I've ruined my life. And his.

The thought kills me. He'll never go to a normal college- they won't accept him. He wants to be a paramedic- he can't do that with a baby.

But what if he leaves me?

I don't know which thought hurts more.

But, it's _him_. Would he really leave?

I should talk to my mom, she would help me way more then my thinking would.

I sighed. I have no freaking clue on what to do.

* * *

hehehe.

Thanks for reading!

Love, Kathryn

x


	3. Sorry, Authors Note!

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry this wasn't an update but I went back to school today and got a ton of homework! I'm typing this during a break!

In other news, the right answer has been guessed! However, she is a guest, so I can not give her the extra clue. I will, however, give you all an extra clue when I post the next chapter, hopefully in a day or two.

Thank you all for being patient! Oh, and Sibuna4eves- your comment made me laugh. Thank you so much! Please message me an idea for another one-shot storyline!

I'll update soon!

Love,

Kathryn

x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! (I'm making this short and sweet, because I had a one-shot already written and then my computer died and it didn't save it. *groaning mentally*)

The last one-shot was about AMBER, thanks to Cat for guessing it correctly!

You all get a clue this time!

Pray for DefinitionofaWriter as she posted on Twitter last night and said that she was hit with depression after 'Scarred'. I'm sure she'd appreciate it.

One-shots are not necessarily always connected, unless otherwise stated.

(This is a random, but important A/N!) If anyone ever needs someone to talk to, PM me. I've talked people out of suicide, and I would love to help. I'd never share anything with anybody.

Read and Review.

* * *

It wasn't until around 3 am I stopped crying. But, that doesn't mean I understand why he did it.

Why he left.

Did he meet someone else? Someone prettier then me? Someone smarter? Someone better?

Yeah, I know our relationship wasn't the best, especially after we found out I can't have children, but why me?

I'm a particularly good person. I've never hurt him.

Why did he hurt me?

* * *

I know it was short, I'm sorry.

CLUE: It's not Peddie or Fabina.

I promise to update ASAP! I have no school on Monday, so maybe then.

Love, Kathryn.

x


	5. Chapter 5

32 reviews? I'm shocked, thank you guys so much! I was shocked at how much people liked this idea, but I wont stop!

Only one person got it right, and that's because I had planned on it being Willow, but I changed my mind when I read the review from Sibuna4evs, so Poppy was the right answer. (Hey, I'm the author, I can do that!)

Sibuna4evs- you'll get a clue in the next hour or so.

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

(A/N: This also proves that it can be any character- not just the main ones! Keep that in mind!)

* * *

There was something about her. I just can't put my finger on it.

She was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous, but she hid behind make up. Much make up.

I've dated a few girls in my past, and with that experience, I realized that the best kind of beauty, was a natural beauty.

Girls who caked their face with make up never realized their true potential.

Because it's the inside that counts. Not the outside.

However, on the flip side, it was not bad at all that she was hot. Really hot.

Her laugh was like music to my ears.

When we met, my heart skipped a beat, and it still does whenever she glances at me.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

Have fun with that one!

Love Kathryn

x.


	6. Chapter 6

39 reviews? So close to 40 I'm so excited!

I'm shocked, thank you guys so much! I was shocked at how much people liked this idea, but I wont stop!

Only one person got it right, and it was Eddie's first thoughts of Patricia.

MspNathalia- you'll get a clue in the next hour or so.

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

* * *

The day was here. We were going to college!

We've had a rough couple of year, especially with our relationship.

But we made it. And that's all that matters.

As we got to the stage, and Mr. Sweet called our names, we were officially college students.

We threw our caps in the air, hugging everyone around us; kissing our boyfriends/girlfriends, and laughing with joy.

Even though I'm ready for this chapter in my life, I'm going to miss high school.

At least he'll be coming with me.

* * *

Have fun with that one!

Love Kathryn

x.


	7. Chapter 7

Only one person got it right, and it was in Nina's POV.

houseofanubisfan2- you'll get a clue in the next hour or so. (this just proves, never doubt yourself- I've been told that even with a clue, it's still hard to know for sure.)

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

* * *

He laughed as he hugged us all- Patricia, Eddie, Nina, Fabian.

Then stopped and looked at me as he made his way over, wrapping his arms around me.

The scent I've smelled so many times before lingered in my nose before he pulled away- pine.

I couldn't be doing this again. Not again.

I hate myself.

* * *

Have fun with that one!

You have 2 chances to get this right- the POV and who 'he' is!

(Also, if I wrote a series of one-shots about siblings of Anubis members, would you guys read it?)

Love Kathryn

x.


	8. Chapter 8

Only one person got it right, and it was in Mara's POV to Mick. I actually didn't realize that I listed the Sibuna members, so I'm so sorry guys!

Sibuna4evs- your clue has been sent to you.

Guys, we have hit 60 reviews! I owe it all to you, so thank you so much! I love you all so much! (Hopefully this means I am on my way to my first story with 100 reviews)

Oh, and guys if you want, you can sent me prompts and use different characters to really make it different. That's always appreciated!

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall for her.

Life is funny in some ways- this wasn't funny or how it should've been.

Why me? Yeah, I've made some mistakes but that doesn't mean this is how it should end up for me.

I can't love her, she'll never love me back.

Or will she?

* * *

Have fun with that one!

And guys, I know they're short, but some prompts I've never done the characters so I don't know how to do them. (That should be a major clue right there about this one)

(Also, if I wrote a series of one-shots about siblings of Anubis members, would you guys read it?)

Love Kathryn

x.


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter was... interesting.

Almost everybody guessed Jerome, which was right, but it was his feelings for Joy in season 3.

IfToday'sYourLastDay was the first one to get the POV right, so she got the clue.

That was a funny chapter to read reviews for.

Have a Twitter? Follow me: KathrynsFanfics

Oh, and 75 reviews! 3/4 the way to 100! Thank you so much! xxx

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

I can't like him. I just can't.

It'd be way to cliche and I don't do cliche.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as he came in, coming over to me.

"We still on for later?" At this, I nod. Not that it'll just be us alone. Sadly.

_'No! STOP IT!'_ I yell at myself as his girlfriend walks downstairs, immediately kissing him. That's when I got up and left.

* * *

Ugh. I'll try to make them longer. I promise!

Have fun!

Kathryn

x


	10. Chapter 10

Congratulations Cat! You got it right. It was KT fighting her feelings for Eddie.

believeinyourdreams- Your review was very logical. Loved it!

Here's the next one!

Clue for everyone because a guest got it right:

Set after season 3. (This is how my hints usually are anyway.)

* * *

"Let's go!" He shouted up the stairs impatiently.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, finishing my mascara and grabbing my bag before running downstairs.

"Took you long enough." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm a girl. It's our prerogative to keep you waiting." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah." He replied. I poked his side.

"Cheer up. This is going to be one of the best nights of our lives."

"I know." He said, smiling now. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car.

* * *

Hehe. OH and my cousins birthday is coming up! She'll be 17, oh my god. She was just born yesterday, wasn't she? No? Sh-

Anyway, happy guessing!

Kathryn

x


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. I know it's been a while, but it's been a rough few days.

My uncle Doug has had Parkinson's disease for 9 years. On Saturday, they put him in hospice, which is when they comfort them and stop giving them medication and food to let them pass on. He passed away today at around 1:15 pm, in Michigan. I will be going home to my family tomorrow to be there for the funeral. I will probably not be able to update for a while, and I apologize in advance for that. Thanks in advance for all the sympathy. It's so appreciated.

In honor of my uncle, this chapter is about a funeral. He always encouraged my writing, he was one of the funniest people I've ever met. This chapter also goes out to my Uncle Bruce, Grandma David, my ex-stepsister Jennifer, and anyone else out there who has lost a family member in the last few years. I've been there, I'll always care, listen, and help. I love you all!

The last chapter was about Patricia and Eddie going to a Sick Puppies concert. You guys did amazingly! AND WE HIT 100! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

sibunastories: It's nice to see you again! ;)

believeinyourdreams: I love it!

Cat: I will! Thank you for always complimenting me! It's people like you who keep me writing!

* * *

The whole house was behind me as we walked to the funeral home. He had an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

I walked in the home, tensing up immediately. I've been here too many times before.

My mom walked over and hugged me, then him, then everyone else in the house, as we all went to sit down.

Everyone cried at the funeral, even Patricia and Eddie shed some tears.

Finally, it was over. I walked over, kissing his hand. Through tears, I said,

"I love you. Rest in peace."

* * *

Love you all.

Kathryn

x


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm back.

The funeral was, well, as a funeral could be. I am currently sitting in my cousins' room with her, who will not stop singing!, and we're just talking about HOA and how she makes edits for Peddie on instagram (houseofpeddieedits) and all of a sudden, she starts laughing her head off. I don't even know. She's an odd child.

Anyway, the last one-shot was from Mara's POV. So congrats Cat! (That's three right!)

Oh, and to the guest who thought it would offend me to give advice- it actually helped a lot. Thank you. 3

Here's your hint: It's set during the season 2 finale.

* * *

Looking at the two of them dancing just made me happy. She's never been this happy and by the look on his face, he hasn't either.

Watching him twist her under his arm and seeing the smile and the laugh come from her, made me smile widely.

They're way to perfect together.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Kathryn

x


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm Kathryn Jade Smith and if you missed my obituary in the paper, I have died.

That's right. On February 11th, 2015 I passed away of a heart attack. This, dear followers, was because BURKELY DUFFIELD PUT UP NEW HEADSHOTS.

This is me writing from beyond the grave. Hell is pretty nice, it's not that bad as-

HAHAHAHA I wouldn't be in Hell. ...At least I hope not..

But yeah, I pretty much died. He's so gorgeous and I just can not even...

Congrats to houseofanubisfan2 for getting it right! It was Joy's POV on Peddie dancing. Your clue has been sent!

To sibunastories- She could be an option, I actually never thought about it. But then again, with me you never know! ;)

Cat- You are possibly my favorite guest reviewer ever! You always compliment my writing and it just makes me smile! I would love it if you could get an account so I can know more about you! I bet you're really nice!

If you haven't, please go read "Before I Fall" by lovecamedown! It is an amazing Peddie fanfiction and the author is so nice too! :)

Thanks for reading and here's the next one!

* * *

"Come on, lets try it." She whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"The kids are in the next room." I muttered back.

"So? Let's take a chance! We haven't been adventurous since high school."

"That's not my fault." After I said this, she pulled away slightly pouting. "You look cute." I said, slightly laughing.

"Don't laugh at me." She whispered as she pulled my shirt over my head.

"Then don't do cute things." I replied, trying to grab my shirt from her. "Hey I'm serious, the kids are in the next two rooms."

"I'll do anything..." She whined, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Anything?" I asked, a smirk on my lips.

"Anything."

"Fine." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She gasped and pulled away from me, hitting my shoulder.

"That's so inappropriate!"

"What you want to do it worse." I replied calmly.

"It-It i-i-is n-not!" She stuttered, slightly red. I laughed.

"It is." I gently pushed her off and kissed her cheek before grabbing my shirt from her and walking off to check the on the kids.

* * *

I had fun with this one. You can either guess the POV, the girl, or both. It's up to you!

If you had to name your baby, what would it be? I'm looking for ideas!

(PLEASE ANSWER, let's spread body positivity!)

QOTD: What's one thing you like about yourself? (Outwards appearance)

AOTD: Probably my hair. It goes down to the small of my back and it is such a pretty blond.

Have a good day everyone and be safe!

Kathryn.

x


	14. Chapter 14

I loved how everyone just assumed that it was Nina and Fabian. I love you guys so much.

Actually, it was Peddie. And out of 8 reviews, only 1 person got it right.

So congratuations to artsoccer for getting it right!

I feel like Patricia would be shy but only around Eddie when it comes to sex, mainly because sex is a very intimate thing, and Patricia's pretty much been with one person all her life, so he knows pretty much everything she likes in every aspect and only gets shy on few occasions.

I wanted to go much more deeper into the shot and have one of the kids come in when they started to have sex, but I decided against it.

Anyway, on to replies!

Cat: I will take you up on that. Thank you so much- you're so sweet!

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Thanks for the name suggestions! For the thing you like about yourself, there's nothing wrong with that! If you like them, that's great!

houseofanubisfan2: There's got to be one thing you like about yourself! Hair maybe? Eyes? Think about it and let me know! :)

Sibuna4eves: Your eyes sound amazing! Self confidence is such an important thing in my life and I make sure it is in my family's life, especially my little cousins, because I like making everyone feel valued! Please think of yourself in a confident way! You are beautiful, and you can always message me if you need to talk to me! (Did you get my PM back?! Thank you again so much for message, it warmed my heart!)

believeinyourdreams: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I swear. I thought it was funny, that's why I wrote it. Lol. There's nothing wrong with liking your arms! if you like them, you like them! Thanks for reviewing!)

Okay, so also I have a very important announcement: I am actually quitting college. Well, my nursing degree in specific. I will try to write whenever possible, but my life will be changing in about 6 months or so, and I just don't have time to go to an actual campus. I'm going to start online college in the fall for a creative writing degree.

So, if anyone can guess why I am quitting, comment below! If you're right, I'll write you a one-shot!

I love all of you, so I will be asking more body confidence questions, so make sure to keep reading!

Now, enough yacking, on with the story! Good luck!

* * *

"I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled. "Thank you, I am too."

"He'll be so happy."

"Yeah. I know." She laughed.

"You two are perfect together."

"I know." I said with another laugh.

"We have to get your dress."

"Later. I'm busy at the moment."

"UGH I can't wait."

"I know. Look, I'll talk to you later. When do you come back?"

"2 weeks."

"As soon as you come back, we'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye!"

"Bye." I said with a smile and hung up the phone.

* * *

QOTD: What's your favorite thing about your personality?

AOTD: My sense of humor. It's kind of dirty, but it's hilarious.

Thanks for reading and good luck!

Love, Kathryn.

x


	15. Chapter 15

Congratulations to the guest (sibunastories who didn't log in) who got it right! It was Mara talking to Amber. Mara was the one who is getting married. Haha. Jara.

Anyway, all good guesses. Sibunastories- you'll get your clue!

houseofanubisfan2- I really want you to pick something you like about yourself. Please? For me? *insert pouty face*

KiwiSaladFace- Thank you for the compliment, but nope! I love my fanfiction family though, but I quit for a specific reason.

Cat- Thank you!

Guest- I really wanted to be a nurse and my parents supported me, but stuff got in the way. Thanks for the advice though! :)

I actually quit nursing because of two reasons:

1\. I am getting married to Lewis in a few months!

2\. I am also expecting a child! :D

I am so excited for both! And you thought the baby names was just me wondering! Haha lol. I left clues around and no one guessed. I'm so happy to tell you guys! I've been waiting for a while and I am 3 months right now. Online college will just be easier and with a creative writing degree I get to do the thing I love! Especially after the baby is born.

I love you all so much and I've been waiting and waiting and Lewis gave me the okay this morning! But I had to wait until someone got it right!

This one-shot is based off of how I told Lewis, but with HOA characters of course!

Please vote on the poll on my profile!

Please read and review!

Here we go!

* * *

"Wait, you're pregnant?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" I hugged her.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy!"

"Happy? Really?" I nodded.

"Yes! We're getting a child!" She smiled, her hair out of her face.

"I'm so glad! We need names!" She said suddenly, scaring me.

"Can't we worry about that later?" I groaned.

"No! I'm going to go ask our friends for suggestions." And with that, she ran out of the room. I laughed and followed.

* * *

AHH! I'm just so happy I can tell you guys I just can't stand it.

QOTD: What is your hair and eye color?

AOTD: Blond hair and hazel eyes.

Love Kathryn (And mini me!)

x


	16. Chapter 16

YAY! 3 updates in 3 days! Well, I am doing nothing during the day now. Huh.

Okay will Em got it right! YAY! I'm so glad. And look, I updated! It was Mick and Joy for the last chapter. Yes, I ship Moy. hehe.

houseofanubisfan2: Thank you so much! Your eye color sounds awesome! I'm glad you picked something!

fromthehouseofanubis: Thank you love!

Cat: Thank you! I was laughing when I saw your review, which is a great thing! I'm 3 and a half months along, and it's funny because Lewis LOVES pancakes like Eddie, so until we know the gender, it's nickname is pancake! I feel weird just calling it an it, you know? I'm weird, I know. Oh well! :D And I might write a mystery novel. We'll see!

houseoffabina: Thank you! I turn 20 on the 10th of March, so I think I'm okay!

believeinyourdreams: Thank you for the compliment! I loved them! I also love your analysis!

When I started writing this, I had no idea how popular this would be. It is the most reviewed story on my profile. I'm so blessed to have you all with me! I love you all and I'm so happy I'm making new friendships and sharing this next chapter of my life with you! If you want, I'll keep a daily thing on how everythings going, the appointments, and I'll even have a poll on what the gender is! (Only if you want, review if you agree!)

Okay, please read and review.

Please also vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already. I need to start cleaning up my stories.

Let's do this! XD

* * *

He picked me up by my waist, setting me on the kitchen counter. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to me.

He deepened the kiss, pulling me even closer to his body, my arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

He finally, pulled me off of the counter, making sure I had a hold around his waist and pulled me into our room.

We didn't come out again that day.

* * *

Yeah... I don't know. OH WELL!

Guys, the best thing happened today: Before I Fall by lovecamedown was updated. I was so excited, I screamed and Lewis had to come in and check if I, and the baby, was okay. Whoops.

QOTD: How would you describe your style?

AOTD: Jeans and a t-shirt mostly, with the occasional dress and skirt.

Bye! See you next time!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	17. Chapter 17

Last chapter was of Jara! Congratulations to believeinyourdreams!

Cat: I know right!?

Em: Thank you!

believeinyourdreams: I will think about it for sure! I did it with my Spanish teacher in High School. I guessed girl and it was a boy too! (Your style sounds amazing by the way!)

houseofanubisfan2: They sound amazing! Promise!

Please vote on the poll on my profile and read and review!

* * *

"This baby'll be a future soccer player." I commented as I sat down next to him.

"You think?" He asked, amused as he put down his phone.

"Definitely. They're kicking non-stop." He smiled and placed a hand on my stomach.

"You're right." I nodded.

"Duh. I'm always right." He smiled and kissed me quickly.

* * *

Future warning, they might all be baby-related now. Sorry if you guys get annoyed with that.

QOTD: Favorite classic book? (Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, etc.)

AOTD: The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. I started reading it yesterday and I finished it in one day. Whoops. It was absolutely amazing- funny, romantic, and reminded me of Peddie. Lol I don't know. If you do want to read it, it is a bit inappropriate, but it's hilarious! Or Hamlet, again by Shakespeare. Hamlet just reminds me of me, because he and I are both so dramatic. I don't know.

See you next chapter!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a while. I know- I'm so sorry. I had a few emotional breakdowns, which took a lot of work. Lewis and I are still trying to get our lives together. Pancake is healthy and that's what's important at the moment.

Believeinyourdreems was correct! It was Fabina!

Cat- you were right at first! Stick to your gut!

SibunaMockingjay- Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you!

houseofanubisfan2- I would seriously try Taming of the Shrew. It's great.

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! Vote on if Pancake is a boy or a girl! I'll be waiting! ;)

* * *

"Can you believe it? The day's here. Finally." I said with a smile. He looked over at me with a smile.

"I still can't believe it's you first." I laughed.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"True. Just think, you'll be waiting for her to walk down the aisle for the love of your life." I smiled.

"It's worth it." I said, the smile brighter on my face as we walked to the room.

* * *

It's friendship this time! YAY!

Okay, QOTD:

Do you do your nails and if so what do you do with them?

AOTD:

I recently got French tips and I love them! They're elegant and simple and it looks like I have longer nails then I do! It's great.

See you guys again soon!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	19. Chapter 19

Guys, being pregnant is hard. I'm hot, I'm cold, I'm shivering, I'm sweating. I don't know. Also, I can't eat steak anymore- Pancake doesn't want it. Thank god Pancake wants pancakes. And is okay with Spaghetti-Os.

In other news, I turn 20 on Tuesday! And the official due date of Pancake is August 18th, 2015. You guys, while I may dislike pregnancy right now, that doesn't mean I love it! (that doesn't make sense, sorry.)

Vote on the poll on my profile! Only 2 people have so far.

Anyway, no one technically got it right. It was Eddie and Jerome, before Jerome's wedding. At that point, Eddie and Patricia would've been married already and had their first kid. So, nice try to all!

Sibuna4eves: So, I guess you're not that girly? That's fine, it's just the first time I've heard of it. And I like the insaneness!

houseofanubisfan2: That's weird (not trying to be mean, lol, again just never heared of it.) And there is a lot of friendships, that one was a bit complicated.

believeinyourdreems: I missed you too! I love that color, it definitely stands out! Checking your email 4 times a day? Reivewers (and technically friends) like that is why I write, so thank you so much for that. :)

Cat: A fangirl moment? Aww, thank you!

I need a name for you guys. Any suggestions, let me know in the reviews!

Please read and review. And yes, this one is romance. Sorry.

* * *

"I hate you." She breathed out, clutching his left hand, as his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hate me later." He whispered, as he kissed her temple and helped her up to push.

She nodded, and whimpered as she held his hand harder. After a few more pushes, they heard their baby girl cry.

"Ella Serena." He whispered. She smiled.

"Ella Serena." She whispered after him. She laid her head against his arm as they handed him Ella.

"We love you so much baby girl." He said with a smile.

"Our lives are now perfect." She said. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

I personally loved this oneshot. I don't know.

QOTD:

Favorite T.V show beside HOA?

AOTD:

Vampire Diaries (Only in season 3, please no spoilers!) or The Walking Dead

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	20. Chapter 20

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Ahh, it's a good day! :D

Hope you all are having as good of a day as I am!

Em got it right with Peddie. Many people did guess it right, but she was first! YAY!

I'm sorry for not replying to reviews this time, but I wanted to write this quickly and I'm running out of time because Lewis is taking me out for dinner.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"No. Absolutely not." He said, looking down at his almost-grown-up daughter.

"Daddy please?" She begged. "He's really sweet."

"You're 16, you're not allowed to be dating."

"You let Adam date when he was 13!"

"That's different Ash, he's not my little girl." She groaned dramatically.

"I don't care! Charlie is very sweet and respectful! Pleaseeeeeee?!"

"No." He said firmly.

"MOM?!" He sighed as his wife came in the room. "Can I please go out on a date?"

"Sure."

"No!" He yelled.

"Calm down! She's 16, you knew this day would come."

"Yeah when she's like 70!" Ashlynn scoffed.

"Too bad. Go on Ashlynn." The couple's daughter smiled and ran out of the room.

"HEY!"

"She has to grow up sometime." She said before kissing her husband's cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

Hope you all have a good day!

QOTD: Favorite school subject? (now or from when you were in school)

AOTD: English!

Bye!

Kathryn, Pancake, and Lewis

xx


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for the 'Happy Birthdays'! I had an amazing day!

Again, Em got it right first. It was Amfie! Alfie, Amber, Adam, and Ashlynn. What a sweet family.

believeinyourdreems: Where are you? I miss you! :(

Cat: Thank you! We're all perfectly fine and happy! x

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Nice Guess! Very creative thinking!

Sibuna4evs: You had some good ideas! I'll take them into account!

houseofanubisfan2: Math was a close second for me. Except Geometry. Gross.

Yay, the poll has 3 votes! If you haven't voted, please go and do that!

Oh and 15 reviews away from 200! We need to celebrate somehow! Let me know if you have any ideas okay?

Please read and review!

* * *

"Hi." I whispered softly into the phone.

"Hey. We need to talk."

"I know."

"I broke up with her.."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She cheated on me... and I love you."

"You cheated on her.."

"She cheated first. And after she told me, I had to tell her what happened between us..."

"...I'm pregnant.."

"You're..You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm so so sorry." I whispered, getting up and walking away from KT and Nina.

"Don't be. I've always wanted to be a dad."

"...Really?"

"Yes, and like I said, I love you. Remember?" I smiled and started to cry.

"I love you too."

"Good because I more then love you, I'm in love with you. Will you please go out with me again?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now look behind you." I gasped softly, whipping around and running up to him and hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me even tighter, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

Happy ending! YAY!

QOTD: What was your least favorite subject in school?

AOTD: Gym class.

See you guys soon!

Love,

Kathryn, Pancake, and Lewis

xx


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, so NO ONE got it right! It was actually Amfie!

Everyone thought it was Jara or Peddie. How interesting.

Sibuna4evs: Thank you!

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Macbeth was a hilarious story! I think you'll like it! hehe

houseofanubisfan2: Geometry was my worst math class. History does suck I know.

Cat: You're so sweet! Keep being awesome too! xx

SibunaMockingjay: Thanks for the ideas!

believeinyourdreems: Pancake and I are great thanks for asking! Pancake is healthy and I'll find out the gender by the next chapter update! Lewis is working a lot so it's a bit lonely but at least I still have Pancake! Yeah, Health class was bad in my High School too. Let me know when you post something when you posts something new! I like the signing out thing!

The 200th reviewer will get a personal DM from me with a reward of their choice!

You can comment in the reviews for the gender if you want! You guys will find out next chapter okay?

Great, please read and review!

* * *

"So, we've been married 2 weeks, and I'm already pregnant." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize." She said, putting a hand on his face.

He just nodded. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. He kissed back, his arms gently around her waist, only for a minute, before pulling away.

"That's why. We have way too much free time." He muttered against her lips, making her laugh slightly.

"What do we tell the others?" She whispered softly.

"I don't know. But we will figure it out. I promise."

"Okay." She whispered softly again. He kissed her once.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Scene! YAY!

QOTD: Do you have any pets?

AOTD: I have a dog named Scarlott and 4 fish.

BYE!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	23. Chapter 23

Cat got it right with Jara! Congrats!

You guys have weird pet names... oh well! I still love ya!

I found out little Pancake's gender yesterday! BUT I'm going to wait to tell you. It'll be somewhere in the chapter.

Mmmnnjij: Only sometimes LOL. I usually am just clumsy. x)

Cat: Ahh I love you! I love all of you, maybe you guys should be my pancakes, since I can call the baby by her name now? OMA Which house elf?

houseofanubisfan2: Calculus was hard!

SibunaMockingjay: Laughing so hard! Poor cat!

Guys I've felt like legit crap for the past 10 days. I've had a cold, including a sore throat. God.

Anyway! Please read and review!

* * *

She squealed when I told her.

"How come you're more excited?" I askGd, laughing.

"I don't know! I'm your best friend and I always knew!" She giggled.

"Calm down!" He yelled with a smile.

"NEVER!" I laughed aI my best friend.

"But you're having a baby!"

"I know!" I said, laughing moRe.

She giggled more and pulled us into a hug.

"Squeezing the pregnant one!" She laughed as I pulled away, hugging him tighLly.

* * *

Figure it out yet? HEHEHEHEHEHE

Today, you guys get to ask me any question you want and I'll answer next chapter! (ANYTHING!)

Love you guys!

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

xx


	24. Chapter 24

I love you guys so much! OMG.

Yes, my little pancakes (I really like this, lol!), Pancake is a girl! You guys did well!

Only one person got the cryptic message right: SibunaMockingjay! I spelled G-I-R-L in the story, but I also accidentally put 'her name' in a reply. Whoops. LOL

believeinyourdreems: I love that you guys get to go on this journey with me! You guys are as good as family anyway! ;) My hobbies are reading and writing, pretty much. I don't do a lot. Um, secret talents? Does reading a Harry Potter book in one day count? I also sing a little. I like to cuddle with my dog and watch the Vampire Diaries or Nanny 911 (which I know is an old show, but I really love it!). Yeah, thats about it! :D

Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett: I watched the first season, and I'm getting there!

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Lewis and I have agreed on 2 names: Calantha (Cal-an-THa) Rose or Jadelyn Isabelle. If I could go on a vacation with my family, it would be to England, Paris, or Belgium.

houseofanubisfan2: I loved Algebra, probably my favorite math class.

Sibuna4evs: Squeal all you want! And you're welcome! I love having an extended family to share this with! Thank you for threatening my cold, I laughed out loud. It was great, and I'm getting better! I swear. My family is from Michigan originally, but we moved when I was a freshman in high school to Florida. I still have some family members in Michigan however. I know some Spanish, German, Japanese, and French. The worst grade I ever got on a report card was probably a C-. Oh well.

Cat: I love Dobby! AHH! Thank you so much!

Guest: I bought all the HOA disks off of Amazon. Seasons 1-3 and TOR. Maybe that helps?

Okay, so Em got it right: It was Joy and Peddie.

Also, I forgot to give you guys a hint last time, so I'll do that this time, and Em will get a different clue! Fair? Fair.

Clue: It's not Peddie!

* * *

"You've been in there for an hour!" She groaned, pounding on the door. "I have to shower too!"

"Sharing is caring." She heard him say from the other side.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!" She sighed.

"NO!"

"Well then I hope you have a nice cold shower." She sighed once more, before opening the door.

"You're lucky I really have to shower or else I'll be late." She muttered, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Nice tattoo." He said, as he peaked his head out once.

"Shut up."

He laughed once more and went back behind the curtain.

* * *

I like the you ask me questions, so lets do that again!

Love you all!

Kathryn, Original Pancake, and Lewis.

xx


	25. Chapter 25

Hello dear little pancakes! Hope you all are having a good day!

Last chapter was Jara. It wasn't my favorite either.

Congratulations to IfToday'sYourLastDay for getting it right!

There weren't many questions, except one which is 'What is Original Pancake's name?'

Well, I can finally tell you now that we've settled on a name: Jadelyn Rose. Yeah!

Also, I don't play any instruments.

And I'm writing a new fanfiction! Will you guys check it out?

And I may or may not be writing a book! Details on that later.

AND, yes, my new profile picture is of Jadelyn's ultrasound. (Unless its' not there yet...)

Please read and review!

* * *

"Daddy, want help with dinner?" The 14 year old asked her dad, who still looked like he did when he was her age.

"Sure. Thanks little one."

"I'm not little. I turn 15 in a month."

"Yet you inherited your mother's shortness."

"Heard that!" The two heard before Charlotte's mother came downstairs, hitting her husband's head once.

"Ow." He muttered quietly.

"Hi mummy!" Charlotte said. Her mom smiled and kissed Charlotte's head.

"And I'm not short." Her husband laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm 6 foot 1 and you're 5 foot 5."

"That's not short."

"Is so." He said, flipping the hamburgers in the pan as Charlotte put the french fries in a pan.

"No it's not." She muttered, hitting his head once more before leaving. Charlotte laughed.

"I get abused Char."

"You deserve it daddy."

* * *

Scene?

Have a good evening!

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis.

xx


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys. So, I'm not Kathryn.

My name is Caitlin, I'm Kathryn's cousin. I'm thinking of starting my own account on here, but I need some actual reassurance. Kathryn and Lewis have to go away for a few days and she said I could post a one-shot on here. I know this is a guess the couple story but I'm not doing that this time... I'm sorry!

Kathryn didn't want you guys to wait any longer, so she told me to go for it. She'll be back in the next few days.

Thanks! Please Read and Review!

* * *

"I hate you!" She yelled through tears, moving out of his arms and running away from him.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled, running after her.

"You were talking to another girl Eddie! I'm the only one you're supposed to be talking too unless it's a family member! You knew that when we got into this! You know this is the first real relationship I've ever had and I trusted you!" She pushed him away and ran out in the pouring rain. He kept following her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

"You need to listen to me. Please?" She shook head, fighting his arms.

"NO! Eddie, if you're just done with me, just tell me! I refuse to be strung along! I absolutely ref-" She started, but got cut off by Eddie kissing her, passionately, deeply, but also softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. Patricia kissed back after a minute, wrapping her arms around his neck. The rain surrounded them as the kiss kept going, Eddie and Patricia was used to kissing a long time.

She pulled away for a while, his forehead leaning on hers, looking into her eyes. "That was really cliche." She whispered. He chuckled.

"Kissing in the rain? I think it's romantic." She sighed and shook her head once.

"Damn. You." She muttered as Eddie started placing simple kisses on Patricia's neck. Her grip on him tightened, as he kept kissing her neck, leaving a hickey or two.

"There's another tattoo you have to cover." He muttered in her ear, making her sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be... I overreacted..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Scene? Please let me know if it was horrible.

Also, please let me know if I should create an account!

Thanks, Caitlin.


	27. Why I Went Missing

Hey guys, I'm back.

I know that it's been weeks and I'm sorry, but this is not a new chapter. I told you guys I would let you know if anything happened.

So, here it goes.

On Friday, April 3rd, I woke up with a really bad feeling in my stomach. Not like I was sick, more like a sharp pain. It went away after a few minutes and Lewis had to travel away for the day, so I waited to tell him until he came back. That Sunday, I texted Caitlin and asked her to write something for you guys because I didn't want you guys to wait. We got to the doctors', and I immediately thought I was having a miscarriage, and I was devastated.

The doctor came in and told me that Jadelyn was okay for now, but the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and if I didn't have an emergency C-section, she would die.

That's when my world came crashing down.

I started worrying about everything, anything that could go wrong. I was only 5 months along, and she wouldn't be properly developed. It was absolutely terrifying.

After what seemed like hours, when it was actually 2 minutes, Jadelyn's little cries filled the room. Lewis never left my side and I'm truly grateful for that. The nurse cleaned her off and handed her to me, and that's when I was crushed. I started crying, for the first time in days, and I just couldn't believe she was okay.

A few days after that, I got to go home. Jadelyn has been doing well since surgery, already recovering from being born early. The doctor said that she should be okay, but she'll have to have checkups every couple weeks.

But wait? If this was a few weeks ago, why haven't you updated yet?

That's simple. I wanted a normal, healthy, non C-section delivery. The doctor said I may be depressed for a while.

And I'll be honest, I really didn't want to tell you guys this. I was originally going to say that Lewis' dad had a heart attack so we had to go out of time for a few days, but you guys are my family. You deserved to know. You've been with me since the beginning, and I'll forever be truly grateful. Thank you for that.

Huge thank you to anyone who asked, PMed, or DMed me asking if I was okay. Lewis and I really appreciate this.

NathaliaEverdeen- Please don't feel guilty love. Your review is what made up my mind to post. Thank you.

Guests- I love you all. Thank you for asking. I'm doing way better.

Anyone who liked Caitlin's writing: Thanks from both of us. She's still thinking about it, but I will make sure she posts again, on here even, soon.

Honestly, I'm crying right now. Lewis is going to proof read this so it makes sense, but again, I want to thank you.

Jadelyn says hi in her own way, and thanks for being with her on her journey, even though it was cut short.

I swear I will try to update in a few days, but I still need to recover. Lewis and I made the decision to go to the courthouse yesterday and we're now married as well.

If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a review and ask them or you can PM me. I will respond.

Thank you so much. I love you my little pancakes.

Kathryn, Lewis, and our pancake, Jadelyn.

xx


	28. Chapter 28

Hello my beautiful pancakes! Yes, I am back. Yes this is a new chapter.

I went through a tough time after posting my story. I'm not naming names but someone told me that my story was fake and it just tore me down. It was 100% real and Jadelyn and I are still recovering. I am however doing way better; and that is thanks to you guys.

Especially to Sibuna4evs, LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER, and Caitlin. They have helped me so much.

Also, to the person who called me fake, you know who you are- You're 100% forgiven. You are however, blocked from messaging me. I hope that you have a great life, and I really did like your fanfictions. I hope God blesses you in every way, shape, and form. I'm sorry for anything that could've happened in your life, you don't deserve it. But, I know you're strong and you are loved. Because, even if you feel like no one does, I do. No matter what we said in PMs, I still love you. Thank you for being in my life.

So, tonight I am sitting on my bed, Jadelyn in her cradle, a nurse at her side, typing out this one shot and drinking some grape juice.

I'm sorry, not a clue one, but it is just a funny one-shot I thought of the other day. I hope you guys enjoy!

Please please read and review!

* * *

Eddie Miller sat in class on that Tuesday morning, tapping his pencil impatiently. It was History class and he was bored out of his mind. He didn't care about the Indians or Columbus. He had learned it all years before. Patricia, his girlfriend, was next to him, eagerly taking notes, which was weird for her. She usually hates this class as much as he did. But he just shrugged it off.

However, Patricia stayed in his mind. When Miss Valentine told them to start the assignment, he just doodled in his notebook. He knew he could convince his girlfriend to give him the answers later. Getting an idea, he opened his notebook to a fresh page and, after making sure Patricia couldn't see, he started writing.

_What I like about Patricia Williamson_

_1\. She's beyond beautiful_

_2\. She's so sassy_

_3\. She has a great taste in music_

_4\. She's nice (When she wants to be)_

_5\. She's so great at pranks_

_6\. She's cute when she's jealous_

_7\. She's cute when she blushes_

_8\. She's cute when she gets mad when I call her cute_

_9\. Great sense of style_

_10\. Fantastic kisser_

Eddie only wrote those ten things down when the bell rings. Stuffing the notebook in his backpack, he followed Patricia, grabbing her hand.

_***Later that day***_

"Eddie? Could you please help me set the table?" Trudy called from the kitchen. Eddie was in Patricia's room, doing some homework and some kissing, mostly instigated by him.

"Sure." Eddie called back, kissing Patricia quickly before going downstairs. As he shut the door, the notebook he was writing in earlier fell out, and actually opened to the page he was writing in earlier. Patricia bent down and picked it up. She was about to close it, but then she saw her name. So, she read it. "

"Supper!" Trudy called. Patricia, was grinning ear to ear, knowing she was going to torture him about it. She brought it downstairs with her.

"Here Weasel." She said as she handed it to him. A light pink flushed his face as he muttered a thanks and walked it to his room. She followed.

"Great sense of style?" She mocked as he straightened up and, without looking at her, blushed again.

"Shut up." He said, looking down.

"Fantastic kisser? Really? I deserve a way better compliment then that." He rolled his eyes.

"At least I can actually say why I like you." He replied, slightly satisfied when he saw the pink tint on her face after his comment. "Aww, you're so cute."

"Stop that." She muttered as he walked over, putting his hands on her pink face and kissing her passionately. Her lips matched his speed in an instant as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her as close as he could, arms around her waist. She pulled away slightly after a moment, making him pout slightly and moved his lips to her neck.

After a minute, he pulled away, but only because Patricia pushed him away. "Okay, okay." He grinned.

"Again, adorable." She groaned as the two walked out to the dinner table.

* * *

Good? Oh well.

Quote of the day:

_Give light, and the darkness will disappear of itself._

_ ~Desiderious Erasmus_

Love,

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis

x


	29. Chapter 29

OHMIGOSH!? A NEW CHAPTER?! YAYYYYY!

I may have a had a little teeny tiny bit of sugar. *shrugs* Oh well!

Yes, I am updating. And to answer believeinyourdreems' question: I think I may change it off every now and then. Maybe every other chapter might be a guessing one and the other just a one-shot? What would you guys think of that? (And yes, I am going to be doing the quotes now!)

Sibuna4eves- Your review just made me smile. Thank you so much! You're so encouraging and I love it.

Thanks to everyone else who messaged me or asked how we were doing. Right now, Jadelyn can suck her thumb, which is a huge improvement. I'm so proud of her!

This is a guessing chapter, so good luck!

Read and Review as always my darling pancakes.

Here's a clue: She is a sibling of one of the Anubis housemates. She could literally be anyone's sister, so keep that in mind.

* * *

"This is my sister Roselyn." I groaned at my older sibling, rolling my eyes.

"Rose. It's just Rose." I said, as the others around the room laughed. "And you're just a loser."

"So, Rose what do you like to do?" I heard from across the room. I looked into the direction the voice came from.

"Dancing, reading, writing." I said with a shrug. "I like to keep to myself."

"Yeah, I know. I live with you." I glanced up.

"I hate you sometimes." They laughed.

"Sometimes?" I heard from the other side of the room. "I hate them all the time." It was my turn to laugh.

"Do you guys have anything in common?"

"Besides our parents? No." I said with a smile. The loser poked my arm and motioned their head to a guy across the room, looking at me with a slight blush. I smiled at him, making him blush more and look away. The girl next to him glared at me slightly, but I shook it off.

"Dad's looking for us." I reminded the dork. They nodded, and after that, we walked out of the house. "I think I'll visit more often."

"No."

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to update and this was so hard to write! I couldn't use 'him' or 'her' because it would've given it away! UGHH!

Good luck with that one.

Quote of the day:

_"You are not a burden. You HAVE a burden, which by definition is too heavy to carry on your own."_

_~Anonymous~ _

Hope you all have a good day, week, night, month! Thanks for caring about me!

Love,

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis.

x


	30. Chapter 30

This. Is. The. 30th. Chapter. Oh. My. Freaking. God.

This is my longest story. I'm so proud of myself.

Anyway, other then the freak out moment, Hello dear pancakes!

I hope you all are doing okay! Jadelyn is getting better, which I am happy about.

The winner of the last chapter was: believeinyourdreems! She was right in all respects: It was Eddie's sister, Fabian was the one to blush, and Joy was the one to glare at her. I really like Roselyn, so maybe she'll be back in another chapter soon.

Anyway, this is just a one-shot. Not mystery.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Amber squealed. "I knew it!"

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Just hush."

"NO!"

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal..." The younger brunette muttered, blushing.

"Lillie Ann Rutter it is a big deal." Amber said sternly. "You like my son." Lillie blushed even more.

"I knew it." Lillie's mom, Nina (was Martin), sing songed from the kitchen. "You're just like your father."

"You told your mother before your best friend? Offense." Patricia's daughter, Ella said looking up from her spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Lillie muttered, looking at her feet.

"Leave her alone Amber." Mara said with a smile.

"Never. Alex and Lillie... Lillie and Alex... Lalex!" Amber said excitedly.

"You're not going to tell him are you?!" Lillie yelled, horrified.

"Maybe.." Amber said mysteriously, her eyes gittering with evil.

"Don't you dare!" Lillie exclaimed as Alfie and Alex walked in the room. Ella started giggling.

"Hey. You're my daughter. Don't you dare giggle." Patricia said sternly. Ella rolled her eyes.

"ALEX LILLIE LIKES YOU!"

"ELLA!" Lillie yelled, completely horrified as Amber grinned. Nina gestured for everyone else to leave the room, leaving her daughter and Alex alone.

* * *

AND CLIFFHANGER! *laughs evilly*

_'Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible; and suddenly you're doing the impossible.'_

_~Francis of Assisi~_

Have a good day my little pancakes! 

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Jadelyn

x


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys it's Caitlin again!

Kathryn and Lewis lost power, which is bad for Jadelyn and her incubator, so they had to take her to the hospital. Kathryn doesn't have time to update, so she asked me too and I said yes.

Last time I heard, Jadelyn was doing fine, so there's no need to worry! They'll stay there until they get back their power, then they'll come home!

Now, for this one-shot, you need some back story!

Okay, so on Twitter, I'm in a roleplay, and I have an original character named Roselyn (that's how Kathryn got that name a few chapters ago), Rose for short. My character is married to this Eddie character, and I actually ship them quite a bit. I mean, I will always love Peddie, but Rose and Eddie are so cute! So, this is Reddie one shot.

Yes, I talked to Kathryn (she's okay with it) and she already picked out a quote so, I'll post it at the end.

I hope you like! And if you don't ship Eddie and Rose, I completely understand!

Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Eddie looked around his new school, taking in his surroundings. He saw a group of punks, a group of nerds, a group of band geeks. But no where for him to fit in.

He sighed to himself. He was always moving around and he hated starting at new schools. He knew that his mom was doing the best she could to take care of him and his older brother and younger sister, but he hated moving and starting over.

However, this time he decided it would be different. He was going to make some friends and not push them away. He wanted a group of friends that would help him though the tough times, who would fly out and surprise him on his birthday. Yeah, it was cheesy, but that's what he wanted.

He kept thinking about all the stuff he wanted when a group of kids walked by him, 2 girls and a guy. The guy had brown hair and a tall frame, and he was holding hands with the brunette girl next to him. The other girl was blond, with hair to the small of her back, and she was rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Zac." The blond said. The guy, Zac, smirked.

"You started it Rose."

"Oh Zac leave her alone." The brunette girl said.

"Thank you Lillie." Rose said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh sure take her side." Zac said, accidentally running into a poll. Rose and Lillie burst out laughing, and Eddie couldn't help but smile too. Rose turned around and caught Eddie smiling in their direction. She smiled even more as she directed Zac and Lillie to where he was.

"New kid?" Rose asked Eddie, giving him a kind smile. It was that moment, from when she asked him that to where Eddie nodded, he took in the girls' beauty. She had bright green eyes that fixated on him, a smile that made his heart race, and a petite frame, which she had used heels to cheat and be taller.

"Nice to meet you dude. I'm Zac. This is Lillie." Zac said, pointing to Lillie, who smiled. "And that's Rose."

"Eddie." Eddie answered with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm new. Thanks for noticing." He said slightly sarcastically. Rose laughed.

"We know everyone in the school."

"Well, Rose does. Personally." Zac said, suggestively, getting a hit from both girls.

"So? It may be true, but you don't have to announce it." Rose said casually, like this happened all the time. Lillie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they're like this all the time." Lillie said, confirming Eddie's thoughts. Eddie just smiled.

"Anyway, want to hang out?" Zac asked, turning away from Rose's glare. Eddie nodded.

"Sure."

"Follow us then." Rose said, as she started walking. Eddie followed happily.

In the next hour, Eddie knew everything about the three of them. He knew that Rose had 4 older brothers and that her dad left when her mom was pregnant with her, he knew Lillie went to rehab a few times and now she loves to cook, he also knew that Zac's mom was really sick and that he was worried about her. Eddie knew that Rose and Zac went out once, when they both liked other people. He knew that Rose called Zac and Lillie 'Zillie' when they started going out. He knew Rose had an addiction with The Vampire Diaries and that she calls Lillie her fairy.

Eddie also told them lots of stuff too. How his dad left him and his siblings. How his mom has to move all the time. He told them all about his ex-girlfriends, especially the crazy ones. They were all very understanding. Rose hugged him a few times, as did Lillie. Zac was very sympathetic.

"You'll fit in fine." Rose said, kissing his cheek softly. Eddie smiled.

"Thanks. Actually, I was quite worried about making friends." He told them truthfully. Lillie 'awwed'.

"We are your friends. Starting now!" Eddie smiled and laughed when she jumped up and down before hugging him.

"What Lillie said." Zac said with a smile. Rose nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Now, back to Rose's house!" Rose laughed at Zac and the four started walking.

For the rest of the year, Rose, Lillie, Zac, and Eddie all became really close. They were always ready to talk to one another and always available. When Rose came to the three of them bawling because her mom was really ill, they were there for her. When Eddie got really pissed off at his brother Tyler, he went to Roses' house and she calmed him down. Since Zac and Lillie were dating, Eddie became closest to Rose, and she him. But as they got closer, Eddie's feelings got stronger. Rose had said a billion times before that she didn't want a realtionship, so he had no clue what to do. He decided to talk to Lillie, who had known Rose the longest.

"I knew it." Lillie said with a smile.

"Don't tell her." He said immediately.

"I won't. But I knew it."

"So, what should I do?" She grinned.

"Go kiss her. She's at her house now."

"Wait... what do you know?" Lillie giggled and ran off. "LILLIE!"

And that was when, Eddie decided to take a chance.

So, he started running. Running and running until he got to the house Rose lived in.

He knocked on her door, heard her yell 'come in', and so he ran up the stairs to her room.

"Hey Eddie." She said, smiling up at him from her laptop. "What's up?"

Eddie didn't answer her question, walking over to her, helping her up and kissed her, arms around her waist.

To his complete surprise, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"YAY!" Lillie and Zac screamed, making Rose and Eddie jump away from each other.

"What the hell?" Rose asked, agitated.

"WE KNEW IT!" Zac shouted, high-fiving Lillie.

"REDDIE!" Eddie couldn't help but smile.

"Only if Rose wants to." Rose smiled slightly, biting her lip as she nodded.

"YEAHH!" Zac and Lillie screamed, hugging both of them.

Those are the kinds of friends who stay with you forever.

When Lillie and Zac had twins, Rose and Eddie were there.

When Rose and Eddie had 3 kids of their own, Zac and Lillie were there.

The four were always there for one another.

Always and Forever.

* * *

Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this!

Again, I ship Peddie 100%, but I love Reddie right now!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!

_~Obstacles are those frightful things you see when you take your eyes off your goal~_

_Henry Ford_

Hope to see you guys soon!

Caitlin


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys it's Kathryn!

Yes, I'm back! Lewis and Jadelyn are perfectly fine.

Thanks to Caitlin for her amazing one-shot! Actually, some news on her!

Caitlin decided to get her own account! She hasn't done it yet, but she wants to write a whole story about Rose and Eddie. She really loves them right now. (I do too.. just don't tell her)

REPLIES!:

Sibuna4evs- I completely agree with that! Caitlin's amazing at writing!

SibunaMockingjay- We're fine! Thanks for worrying! I'll let you know the name when she get's her account!

Guest- I've said before, the one-shots are completely unrelated. It's not a big deal, but just a reminder!

houseofanubisfan2- She says hi!

Okay, on to the one-shot!

* * *

"No way."

"Yes way." The couple looked at each other with determination.

"No."

"Yes. Deal with it."

"No freaking way."

"I love you more." She said, annoyed slightly. He grinned.

"Never."

"Stop it!" He laughed.

"I win!"

"NO!"

* * *

Um... okay?

I guess this works. Guess the couple!

Quote of the day:

_~What is lovely never dies, but passes into other loveliness~_

_Thomas Bailey Aldrich_

See you guys next time! Hopefully Caitlin will have her account up by next week!

Love,

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis

x


	33. Chapter 33

I'm on a roll.

Hey guys I had some free time today so I decided to update again! Another reason is because Caitlin is posting her first story today! It is RosexEddie, but yeah! It's really good and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Her username is: ReddiePeddieLover, so you should follow her now so when she posts, you'll get it right away!

The last chapter was Jara, so believeinyourdreems was right! YAY! I'll send you the clue in the next day or two!

REPLIES:

houseofanubisfan2: She said she would, but Rose and Eddie will be her main ship! Yeah, I'm excited too!

believeinyourdreems: She says thanks! And you were exactly right! You're so good at guessing and analyzing! I'm glad you're back and I hope you're okay!

Sibuna4evs: Very true. But it's Jara. You got the Jerome part right!

XxLWritezxX: You'll get it one day! Don't give up! Also, thank you! I do too!

SibunaMockingjay: That is very true! Thank you so much for supporting the both of us!

Guest: Nobody else got confused, if you did, I sincerely apologize, but the one-shots are already posted and I can't change them. And even if I could, I wouldn't. They're just stories, it's not that big of an issue. Thank you for your criticism, I will certainly take it into consideration. Have a good day and God bless you. I'm praying for you and your family!

BlackCat46: Thank you! Yes, we're all perfectly okay! You were the only one other one who guessed Jara, so yay! And yes, Caitlin will post later!

Now, onto the story!

* * *

"Patricia! What the hell!?" Eddie shouted from the passenger's seat.

"What?"

"You almost killed us!" Patricia rolled her eyes from the driver's seat.

"This is how I drive. And the light was mostly yellow."

"Uh huh, yeah and we MOSTLY DIED!"

"Calm down."

"NO! I'm never letting you drive again."

"I'm not a bad driver!"

"Patricia, you're the definition of a bad driver." Eddie said as Patricia rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever." She muttered, stopping the car and getting out.

"I love you!" Eddie called after her.

"Uh huh." She called back.

* * *

I know, it's short. I'm sorry. But I've had this idea inside my head for weeks and I had to type it out. Classic Peddie, eh?

Also, I'm 7 reviews away from 300 reviews! I'M SO EXCITED!

Quote of the day:

_~I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything else seems to be going wrong. I believe that the happiest girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is a new day and I believe in miracles.~_

_Audrey Hepburn_

I love this quote, oh my god.

See you soon pancakes! Hope you'll like Caitlin's story!

Love,

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis

x


	34. Chapter 34

WE HIT 300 REVIEWS!

Oh my god this means soo much to me. You guys are the best!

Thank you all so much!

And I'm so sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. Ugh, I know.

believeinyourdreems: Ohmygod, when you reviewed, the story wasn't up yet but it is now so there is no need to worry! Thank you so much, I love you!

SibunaMockingjay: This was actually a conversation with me and my friend, we laughed so hard after it and I wrote it down because it was classic Peddie. Ugh I love them!

soccermonkey413: Thank you so much for all your reviews! It really bumped up my review count and helped a lot! Rose and Eddie were only siblings in that one one-shot, but other then that, me and my cousin see them as a couple. So... yeah! Jadelyn's middle name was going to be Isabelle, but I changed it to Jadelyn Rose. Sounds more elegant, don't you think?

BlackCat46: Thank you! Love you!

Okay guys! I love you all to bits and so does Jadelyn. She moving her head more, which is a great improvement!

ALSO, let me know what you think of Caitlin's writing! And if you haven't read it; check it out! Her username is: ReddiePeddieLover and her story is 'The Roommate'. It's funny and sweet at the same time!

Here's your quote of the day!

_~Love is the best thing in the world, and the thing that lasts the longest.~_

_Henry Van Dyke_

See you soon pancakes!

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis

x


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys!

Ugh. I am so so so sorry. I'm having some serious writers block right now, otherwise a new chapter would've been up like a month ago.

Jadelyn can lift her head now! You guys just don't know how good this is now! Ahhhh, it's fantastic.

I know this is really short and I apologize! I'm trying to help Caitlin's account get started!

I promise to update as soon as I can!

I love you all my pancakes!

_~The best things and most beautiful things in the world can not be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart.~_

Helen Keller

Love,

Kathryn


	36. Chapter 36

Hello!

I still don't have anything... I'm so sorry you guys!

I literally sat down in my room and just tried to think all day. And i got nothing.

As of right now, I might go on hiatus. I'm so sorry guys. My life is so complicated at the moment and Lewis and I have some huge decisions to make.

I will definitely have an answer soon. I'm so sorry. Really.

_~If you can dream it, you can do it.~_

Walt Disney

Sorry again guys,

Kathryn


	37. Chapter 37

Guys, I'm back!

Granted this isn't an actual official return, but I wanted to give you guys something for all your patience!

I do however, still have some personal things to check up on, but I need you guys to know that I think about you all the time!

I did however find the source of my writer's block: I'm kinda over HOA. Yes, it was a huge part of my life, but I'm 20- it's a kid show. I'm watching more shows suited for my age now, Brooklyn 99, Hemlock Grove (yeah, my cousin got me into it.), Devious Maids, and rewatching FRIENDS and How I Met Your Mother. I'm not sure if I'm going to be continuing in writing, I really have no other way to word this, "innocent" HOA stories, if I continue at all. But I am giving you guys this.

I just don't know you guys. I've been postponing this for sooo long. Hopefully by the New Year I'll have everything all figured out.

And also, to clear anything up: This is my account, but sometimes Caitlin (my cousin if you didn't know :D) takes over. She might take over eventually, but sometimes she won't tell you it's her. But yeahhh

And you guys are the BEST support system in the world. Thank you my loves. I love you all with all my heart.

Let's go. This might be pretty sucky, but ya know. We'll keep going.

Please read and review. I miss you guys! (OH AND JADELYN IS 7 MONTHS NOW. AHHHH. MY BABY! *sad tears*)

* * *

"She's beautiful." Mara smiled down at her granddaughter Katie in her arms. Her husband Jerome was by her side, smiling. Granted they didn't want to be this young when they had their first grandchild, but they loved her all the same. Their daughter, Marie was smiling slightly.

"Such a shame the idiot that is her father won't be involved." Jerome muttered, taking Katie from his wife. Katie's father, Peter, had dated Marie for half a year, and basically ditched her when he found out she was pregnant. Jerome almost killed him, but Mara had pulled him back.

"It's alright. We'll be okay." Marie replied softly. Mara nodded.

"You know she will, Jer." Jerome smiled, kissing Katie's head as the baby cooed.

"I'm happy." Marie said.

"I'm glad sweetheart." Mara commented, kissing her daughter's head. "No more children until you're married."

Jerome laughed. Looking down at Katie again as she yawned, he knew his life was perfect.

* * *

EHHHHH. I don't know. Thanks for sticking with me pancakes. (I'm sure this will be such a surprise in your emails today!)

REPLIES: (AHHHH I MISSED YOU GUYS)

houseofanubisfan2: Aww well thank you! And thanks for being so patient! *wink*

SibunaMockingjay: Thanks dear. I do try for you guys!

BlackCat46: We're all okay, and myself is fine! Thanks! Thanks love! ;)

ProcrastinationMajor: I will happily check it out! Thank you for being so sweet and asking me to weigh in! I'll check it out in a few!

believeinyourdreems: Thank you sooooo much sweetheart! OMG I missed you a lot! For real! I'm okay, thank you!

Sibuna4evs: You are just incredible. Thank you again for your DM, I really appreciated it! Much love! x

My pancakes are awesome! Thank you to all my regulars!

Answer this question in your reviews: What is going on in your life you'd like to share? I'd love to hear!

**Quote of the Week:**

~Water continually dropping will wear hard rocks hollow.~

Plutarch

Thanks guys for all the patience again! Love you all!

Much much love,

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis

xx


	38. Please Read Pancakes

I never thought this day would come.

Please know that I am just... so sorry you guys. I hate that this has to happen... but it has too.

As of right now, I am going on a hiatus. I don't know if it's permanent or just for a while.

June 24th, 2016 will be my 5th year of being on this site, and ugh, I don't know. I just do not see me writing anymore. I have tried so many times to pick up my laptop and write a little one shot but... I just can't.

I have an eight, almost 9 month old baby. I'm really only on fanfiction now to read stories, and it's a The Walking Dead one. I've changed my degree 2 times now, and I'm going for early childhood education now. That's taking up a lot of time and energy. I love you guys, you're my wonderful pancakes.

I've had wonderful friends through all this, and one was definitely Pieface98. I miss her every (sorry for the language) single fucking day. She was my first real friend on here and I miss her like hell.

To all the reviewers who have stuck by me, YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME. Cat, Theresa, Believeinyoudreems, Sibuna4evs, ProcrastinationMajor, SibunaMockingjay, ALL OF YOU. FashionablyObsessed, LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER, just.. everyone. Thank you for everything.

I love you all. I'll reply to PMs, if you send me some, whenever I can. I may update soon, but I have no brain power for HOA or any fanfictions right now.

I'm so sorry.

Promise me something: DO NOT GIVE UP YOUR DREAMS. My cousin just gave up her dream of becoming an actress because she has major anxiety. Never give up, you can always find a way.

Anyway, I am so sorry if I made you cry. So so so sorry. I'm crying so we're all in the same boat.

I love you guys. Now and forever.

Quote of the Day:

_"You've changed me forever. And I'll never forget you." _  
_― Kiera Cass, The Elite_

**_With all our love, _**

**_Kathryn, Baby Jadelyn, and Lewis. _**

x


	39. One Final Chapter

Hello, hello!

Yes, it is I, Kathryn. How's it going peeps?

It's been about a year since I went on hiatus, and I mean, it's pretty obvious that this is going to be a permanent thing. BUT, I figured I owed you guys one final, and wonderful goodbye. You guys are amazing, and you deserve it.

So, without further ado, here's the last chapter of 'Who is it?'

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I smiled as my daughter as she ran through the flower field. She was so beautiful, taking after her mother in every way.

Her mother, Quinn, had passed away in childbirth, yet it's obvious she's here, watching over Addy and I. She did have my eyes though, so that was a plus.

"Daddy! Can we go to Uncle Fabian and Aunt Nina's?"

"Of course we can!" I exclaimed, picking her up and putting a small flower in her hair. She smiled, again, her mother's smile, and kissed my cheek as I took her to the car, placing her inside.

We drove to their house, and I smiled as Addy was singing in the backseat. Upon arriving, she jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

Nina and Fabian both gave me hugs, as their daughter Sarah played with Addy.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Nina asked, and I nodded.

"That'd be great Neens, thanks." She smiled and went into the kitchen as the doorbell rang. Fabian got up and went to the door.

"Hey Mara." I froze. I haven't heard Mara's name in years.

"Jerome?" She asked.

* * *

This kinda sucks. I'm sorry. I wrote in about 5 minutes, but you guys deserved something. You're my little pancakes.

I love you guys. I'm so sorry this is goodbye. This story is almost two years old, and I'm honored to have been apart of your lives.

This is goodbye. Thank you for everything.

Much love,

Kathryn, Jadelyn, and Lewis.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
